


Burning Cold

by Higuchimon



Series: Destructive Flames [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Firestarter/Healer AU, Gen, I blended the two, This is my reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai of the Destructive Darkness takes the time to torment his captive Hell Kaiser.  A Black Flame torments a Frostflame...
Series: Destructive Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Destructive Flames|| **Title:** Burning Cold  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Chapters:** One|| **Words:** 750|| **Total:** 750  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge: YGO: combined AUs: C5, 2-shot w/750 wpc  
 **Notes:** So, combined AUs are AUs where I take two or more AU ideas and mesh them into one. In this case: reversal and Firestarter/Healer AU. So this has the basic concepts of reversal (Juudai is the Haou of the Destructive Darkness, he captured, brainwashed, and enslaved Johan, Ryou became a spy to try to find out what happened and got caught and will become a vampire under Camula's command) but combined with the Firestarter/Healer AU concepts of "some people can create/control fire and some have the gift of Healing/plant communication" and bonds are forged between the two types". If you still have questions, contact me with them and I'll do my best to answer.  
 **Summary:** Juudai of the Destructive Darkness takes the time to torment his captive Hell Kaiser. A Black Flame torments a Frostflame...

* * *

Juudai existed in a constant state of rage. Perhaps it didn’t show up to others very often – if one discounted the endless war that he waged – but at all times, anger seethed under his skin. Even when he was in the middle of acts best left undescribed with Johan, fury drove every moment and movement. 

Today was no different. Today, however, there was an extra spring to his step as he strolled down one corridor of his palace to where two guards stood outside of a locked door. The moment he came into sight, he could tell the guards drew up in alertness, and when he stood before them, both bowed. 

“Haou-sama,” each one murmured. They said nothing more as he opened the door – he needed neither locks nor keys to do so – and entered. 

This cell, for cell it was, had just enough space for two people, three if they crowded. It didn’t need much more. Two long, thick bars of steel spread across the room, and hung in between those bars, bound by enchanted fetters that only Haou’s will could move or change, was Marufuji Ryou. 

He tried to raise his head as the door opened. Juudai suspected that he would attempt to give a defiant look, if that were possible. He’d gone to a great deal of trouble to ensure that it wasn’t. Defiant looks had their place, but he savored the process of shattering those. 

“You should greet me when I enter,” Juudai gently reproved. “Aren’t you glad to see your liege?” Raw mockery coated every single word. 

To his surprise, Marufuji managed to pull his head up far more so than he would have originally thought. Fires still burned inside of the ex-rebel. Perhaps not nearly as strongly as they had before, but there all the same. 

How sweet. He could still play. It wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun if he’d been extinguished so soon. 

Though truth to tell, “fire” wasn’t really the proper word to describe Marufuji with anymore. It hadn’t been in such a long time. Even before he’d first knelt to Haou. 

“You are not my liege,” Marufuji growled out the words. Juudai smiled one of his sweetest smiles and placed one hand on Marufuji's back, right in the center. Fire flared up at his touch, searing through the imprisoned Frostflame. 

Marufuji squirmed and struggled, gasping for breath as Juudai’s fires coursed all over him. It wasn’t often possible to sear a Frostflame, but Juudai enjoyed doing the impossible on a regular basis. 

“You are whatever I want you to be. If I want you to kneel at my feet once more and be my eternal servant, then that’s what you will do. You lost your chance at choices when you chose to defy me. If you didn’t want this, you shouldn’t have lied to me.” 

Juudai raised his hand at last. Being a Frostflame, Marufuji’s body was forever chilled. But where his hand had rested, there was now a fiery red mark. He hadn’t let it rest there long enough for a permanent scar. Those could come later. When he’d decided exactly what he wanted. 

He took his time when it came to torment. Pain was an art. It should never be applied carelessly, lest the one suffering it become used to it. That, Juudai would never allow. He wanted each time to cause as much fear and terror as the first one. 

He’d done such a good job with Johan. He didn’t doubt he would do an equally fine job with Marufuji Ryou. 

“Now, I was kind enough to clear several hours off of my schedule tonight, just for you.” As if he’d ever _not_ trade hours of boring paperwork – running a war wasn’t easy – for far more enjoyable hours inflicting extremely exquisite pain upon a spy who deserved every moment of it. 

Marufuji shook his head. He tried to flex his fingers and Juudai suspected that he tried to use his ice on his bonds. As he tried so many times over the last several months. And as all those other times, it did nothing. Juudai ensured that. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this. I know how you feel about pain. I think I even saw you in the underground a few times.” A beautiful sight, as he recalled. 

Juudai traced his fingers around Marufuji’s neck, where the shock collars would rest in those days. “Why don’t we see if we can revisit a few old memories?” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I have a question for those who have read my Reversal AU. Not all of my fics for it integrate properly with one another, because I've been developing this thing as we go along and my thoughts have changed as I progressed. What would you think of me rewriting those Reversal drabbles/ficlets that don't quite mesh together so the whole thing makes a more cohesive story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Destructive Flames|| **Title:** Burning Cold  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Chapters:** Two|| **Words:** 750|| **Total:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge: YGO: combined AUs: C5, 2-shot w/750 wpc  
 **Notes:** So, combined AUs are AUs where I take two or more AU ideas and mesh them into one. In this case: reversal and Firestarter/Healer AU. So this has the basic concepts of reversal (Juudai is the Haou of the Destructive Darkness, he captured, brainwashed, and enslaved Johan, Ryou became a spy to try to find out what happened and got caught and will become a vampire under Camula's command) but combined with the Firestarter/Healer AU concepts of "some people can create/control fire and some have the gift of Healing/plant communication" and bonds are forged between the two types". If you still have questions, contact me with them and I'll do my best to answer.  
 **Summary:** Juudai of the Destructive Darkness takes the time to torment his captive Hell Kaiser. A Black Flame torments a Frostflame...

* * *

Ever since he’d frosted over, Ryou hated heat. He’d never needed to experience it after that, anyway. Both in the rebellion and while he’d served Haou, he’d been able to immerse himself in endless intense cold. 

Until now. Until he hung in this cell for uncountable, indefinite time, and Haou took his usual sick pleasure in tormenting him with his flames. Ryou fought hard to keep the screams from his lips. It wasn’t easy. Every touch of those fingers on Ryou’s skin burned into him, far deeper than anything he’d ever experienced. 

Fire hadn’t ever hurt him before he frosted, anyway. Fire could never hurt a Firestarter. Haou’s fire was different. Ryou’s fire – Asuka’s fire – Saiou’s fire – Fubuki’s fire – all of those existed to nurture and help other people. Haou’s flames existed only to destroy forever. When his flames swept through a place, they left nothing at all behind. 

This cell would have tormented almost anyone. Heat baked outward from the walls. It hurt him more than most – as it would hurt any Frostflame. The bonds kept him from using any of his powers. All he could do was struggle in his restraints. Haou, he knew, enjoyed seeing him suffer like this. 

That scorching hot hand traced across his back and curved around his neck. “I have some of those shock collars, you know. I kept them when I wrecked that city. I quite like the idea of suffering through dueling. Especially yours.” Haou’s wicked words worked into him. Ryou breathed harder and harder, doing his best to shake his head and not quite succeeding. “Now, you can either continue to hang here and entertain me like this – or you can entertain me in other ways.” 

Ryou managed to draw in a breath. It wasn’t very strong, but he did it. He did his best to shake his head. He refused to do whatever Haou wanted anymore. 

“Oh, I wasn’t really asking. I thought you knew that.” Haou chuckled, leaning in closer. “You’re going to duel someone that I want you to duel. You won’t die if you lose, though. That would ruin all of my _fun_!” His breath puffed against Ryou’s ear and Ryou shuddered. “But you will suffer and I will enjoy every moment of it.” 

Ryou again managed a tiny shake of his head. Haou only chuckled. “You will do your best in this duel, of course. If you truly please me, I might not bring you back here. I do have an opening for an executioner. Johan’s been very good at the job but I think you’d be even better.” 

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Granted, he didn’t think that Haou would ever say anything that he did want to hear, aside from “I’m going to die in ten seconds.” He didn’t expect that to happen. 

“That’s not all I want from you, though. You’re very entertaining, no matter what. So you’re going to duel for me, kill because I want you to kill, and kill _who_ I want you to kill. That’s only the beginning. I have many more plans for you.” 

Again Haou’s hand rested on the small of Ryou’s back and a flare of fire burst through him. He bucked and screamed, taken too by surprise to hold it back anymore. The sound echoed off of the walls and back to him, and he screamed even more, tears of pain welling up. 

Then Haou removed his hand and the fire damped down, if only a little. He breathed harder and harder, quivering, and could not stop himself from listening to Haou’s words. 

“And when I want you to, which won’t be for a while so you have lots of time to get used to this idea, you’re going to bring me my Healer. I’ve finally chosen one and I would only trust you to bring him to me.” 

Frostflames existed in a permanent state of cold. He’d grown used to it over the years. But at Haou’s words, he actually _felt_ cold for the first time since he frosted. He squirmed and flailed as best he could – not that it did very much. 

It could only be one person that Haou would take such pleasure in targeting. One person that he would want to send Ryou after. One person he would want to use to _hurt_ Ryou by sending him after him. 

“Oh, you’ve guessed!” Haou approved. “You’re right, of course. You’re going to bring me my Healer – your brother Shou.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Shou’s life as Juudai’s Healer wouldn’t be anything like Johan’s as his Consort. The two positions are very different. Shou probably has it worse.


End file.
